Wrecked
by Does my name honestly matter
Summary: A plane crash leaves Gotham's prince and princess stranded on a desert island. Love, betrayal, and hatred drive two people together and apart. Will love find a way, or will Richard Grayson and Korina Anders be wrecked in more ways than one?
1. Prologue

"Thank you for inviting me to fly with you." Korina Anders, the beautiful heiress, smiled. It was a beautiful smile. Her full, round lips barely tugged up at the corners. Even though it didn't meet her Emerald eyes, it was dazzling.

"You're welcome Kori." Richard, "Dick", Grayson smiled back at her, his piercing blue eyes sparkling. Gotham's prince and princess were hardly friends, but he still invited her to go with him on a trip. As friends, of course, because they both didn't do relationships. Unless it was for publicity.

Ever since Kori moved to Gotham, she had many men trying to court her. She didn't want to see anyone, nor did she want to fall in love. She was afraid of being alone, but she felt as though she was better off alone. Kori had few friends. Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Rachel Roth, and Roy Harper were some of the people in her group that she actually talked to. Karen Beecher, Terra Slade, Barbara "Babs" Gordon, and Katrina Moth were some of the others she hung around. Amanda Anders, also known as Mandy, was her older sister. Mandy wasn't the innocent girl that she appeared to be. She actually slept with a ton of men, including married ones. She and Kori didn't have the best relationship. Rachel and Kori were best friends, and Kori told Rachel everything. Babs was the bitchy one, and Kori hated her. Babs did everything that she could to make her life a living hell. The rest of the group didn't see it like that. Karen and Victor were two years older than the rest of the group, not including Richard. Richard was a year older than everyone, a year younger than Karen and Victor The whole group had been friends since Kori moved from her island of Tamaran and enrolled in Gotham Middle School.

In her freshman year of high school, Kori liked Richard. She even thought she loved him. Of course, Richard didn't care. He thought it was funny, and felt flattered that she thought so highly of him. It just boosted his ego. It broke her heart though, and gave her a whole new view on love.

"Thank you for joining me." Richard looked at the beautiful red head, who was staring out of the window of the plane.

"Always a pleasure, Richard." She replied, and scanned the ocean. "I've always hated planes, though."

"Why?"

"My parents died in a plane crash. I'm scared of it happening to me."

"I'm sorry, Kori." He scanned her face. _She's so beautiful... _He thought, as her bangs fell in her face. He had an itch to brush them from her face, but ignored it. "It won't happen to you."

"Don't jinx me." She joked, and pushed her bangs away.

The plane gained altitude, and dropped quickly. Kori looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing."


	2. Chapter 1: Flight Down

She was surprised when Richard invited her to an island vacation. They didn't talk, and she assumed that he saw her as that little freshman girl that had a crush on him. She had gotten over him long ago, and even tried to be friends with him. He was never interested in her. He always seemed to be interested in Babs. Kori never understood his interest in the dazzling red head. She was beautiful, sure, but so was Kori. His lack of interest confused her. Kori just wanted to be friends. "I refuse to be a conquest. I will never be someone that sleeps around. I'm not one for casual sex." That was what Kori always said to the men who tried to hook up with her. She wasn't interested in anyone. Most people would call her selfish, but kori was the sweetest girl. She was the most selfless person anyone in Gotham knew. She tried very hard to think of her parents watching over her and being proud.

Kori was special. She would still be this way if she wasn't modern royalty. She was also the only person who got away with calling Richard by his name. The rest of the group called him by Dick. Kori was also the only girl Richard respected. But he was with Babs; they didn't love each other. Richard and Kori shared the same views on love; you have to be the hero and save your own little heart. Richard would never tell her, but he enjoyed her company. She was so real, while everyone else was so fake. She was a dream, so perfectly different. The whole group wondered why she stayed hanging around them. They partied, drank. The usual rich and beautiful activities. It didn't suit her at all. Kori needed a break. Her older sister, Mandy, was putting too much pressure on her. Kori worked too hard, and rarely ate. She got sick a lot, and was at the doctors office regularly. Richard saw her struggle and helped her escape. The trip was supposed to be fun. A nice getaway as friends for both Kori and Richard. Now? They were falling from the stratosphere, struggling to keep calm. The plane was bouncing and knocking people over.

"Please keep your seat belt fastened, and keep calm. We're just going through some turbulence." A pilot's voice came through the intercom.

"Calm?" Kori laughed, shaking.

"Yes Kori, calm. Can you do that?" Richard rolled his eyes, and moved to sit next to each other. He buckled his seat belt, and took one of Kori's hands. "Nothing's going to happen."

"I might be able to." Kori looked down at their intertwined hands. "Why'd you do that?"

"To distract you. Did it work?" He smirked.

"Yes, I think it did. Richard, I'm scared." She looked up at him, her bright green eyes glossy.

"It'll be okay Kori. I'll make sure of that."

"Okay." She bit her lip. "I don't want to fall..."

Richard nodded. "I'll be right back... I have to go to the restroom." He got up, and ran to the bathroom.

There was slight turbulence as he made his way back to Kori, so he held onto some of the seats. He looked up and saw her sitting there with her hands knotted in her lap. He gave her a smile, and handed her some earphones. She smiled gratefully, and took the headphones. As she began listening to some music, Richard looked out into the ocean, and began drifting off. The first real bump jolted her into his arm. Her eyes were wide and confused. Another one. Her stomach flipped. She sat up, and looked around. No one was around but a napping Richard. She looked down, surprised at seeing her body thrown over his. She shook her head, but all thoughts went out the winder as the plane jumped, bringing her stomach with it. She looked out of the window and saw white clouds moving fast due to the whipping wind. She bit her lip, and looked at Richard. She unbuckled her seat belt, and rushed to the front. She knocked frantically at the pilots door. Nobody answered. A stewardess rounded the corner, and glared at her.

"Please sit down, miss. We're going over a rough patch."

_A rough patch? Honestly?_ She rolled her eyes, and rushed back to her seat. She hooked her seat belt, trying to remain calm. She closed her eyes and began counting to fifty as the plane shook, it's passengers holding on for their lives. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. The plane made another forceful jolt, and Kori yelped. The plane momentarily lost altitude and Kori lifted out of her seat briefly. She grabbed Richard's arm, and began crying.

"Shh, don't cry.." He yelped and pulled her closer when the plane only lost altitude and didn't seem to be gaining any.

The cabin lost pressure, and the oxygen masks fell from the top. Kori's eyes widened as she pushed Richard away. He grabbed one of the masks and put it over her mouth before doing the same for himself. He took her hand again as the plane descended into the blue ocean below. Kori squeezed his hand, taking deep breaths. As the plane hit the water, a screech left her throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she unbuckled her seat belt. She looked over at Richard, and found he was unconscious.

"Wake up Richard. Please." She cried, and shook his arm.


	3. Chapter 2: Plane Windows and Islands

He wasn't dead, Kori was sure of that. The plane was starting to sink, and she didn't have much time left. It was save the both of them, herself, or die. She wasn't going to leave Richard in the sinking plane, that was for sure, but she wasn't sure how to wake him up. She shook him, pushed him, and even hit him. Hard enough to sing but not hard enough to leave a mark. He just grumbled and shifted in his seat.

"Richard, please." Kori shook his arm. "Don't leave me alone."

"Five more minutes mom..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Richard!" She jumped, and shook his arm harder. Water splashed onto her jeans. The plane was sinking faster.

"K-Kori?" He opened his eyes. "My head hurts."

"I'm sorry Richard... the plane... it's gone down. Please, get up." She stood up, and pulled him out of his seat.

Richard shook his head, and glanced around. "Let's get out of here."

"Please?" Kori laughed nervously, and lifted her wet foot. "I don't think we should be in here any longer."

"I agree. Are we the only ones.. you know.. alive?" He took her hand, and began leading her to an emergency window on the only side of the plane that wasn't underwater.

"I didn't see anyone else, and I saw blood." She shook her head.

"Okay. You're going to have to jump." He looked down after he swung the little window open. "It's going to be a long jump."

He looked back at me, his blue eyes shining. Fear was the only emotion I could read. What if one of us doesn't make it? I ran a hand through my red hair, and stood up on shaky feet. I gave him a sure nod, and walked over to the window. The plane was rolling slowly, the water that was coming in making it sink faster. I grabbed the window, and looked down. From where I was standing, it was a long jump. I didn't know if something was under the water, or if there was anything floating.

"I'll go first if you want." Richard walked up behind me, and looked down at the ocean below.

"I'll go." I rolled my bottom lip between my teeth, and moved one of my shaky hands to the side of the window.

"I'll be right behind you." He assured me, and then glanced behind us. His hair fell into his eyes, and my hands itched to brush the strays away. I refrained from doing so, and looked back to the crystal waters.

"The sun's going down. We need to hurry." Richard pressed, and stepped closer.

"If I die, I'll see you in hell." I snapped, and stepped on the seat to hoist myself through the window. I looked back at Richard, and then I was falling.

I hit the freezing water hard, and I went down. My vision was turning black, and I had to remind myself that I needed to swim up. I needed to get air into my lungs and I needed to find Richard. He was hurt, and most likely exactly like I was. I kicked myself up, hoping to reach the surface. Eventually I felt the crisp evening air on my face. I gasped for air as I looked around. Richard was already up and looking around. Our eyes met, and he attempted a grin.

"You're okay." He breathed, and looked around. "There's land in the distance. We're going to have to swim."

"That's fine... as long as we're not in the water all night. Who knows what's in here." I shuddered, and swam over to him.

"Just over there." He pointed at an island in the distance. "We're going to have to be quick... unless you want to be shark food."

"You've got to be kidding me..." I grumbled, and began swimming to the island.


End file.
